The present application relates to an imaging device using a microlens array.
A variety of imaging devices have been proposed and developed to date. Some of the imaging devices proposed are designed to perform predetermined image processing on image data, obtained as a result of imaging, before outputting the data.
For example, PCT Patent Publication No. 06/039486 Pamphlet and Ren. Ng. and seven others, “Light Field Photography with a Hand-Held Plenoptic Camera,” Stanford Tech Report CTSR 2005-02 propose an imaging device based on a method called “light field photography.” This imaging device includes an imaging lens, microlens array, imaging element and image processing section. The imaging lens has an aperture stop with a single aperture at the center. Thanks to such a configuration, the image data obtained from the imaging element contains information about the direction of travel of light in addition to the intensity distribution of the light on the light-receiving surface. The image processing section can reconstruct an observation image from an arbitrary viewpoint or direction (hereinafter simply referred to as a field of view).